


【锤基】性爱三十题

by Shen_shi



Category: Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 14:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shen_shi/pseuds/Shen_shi





	1. 挠痒

神域的小王子并不是一个冲锋陷阵的战士，常年修习魔法的经历总是会让他下意识的规避伤害，那一身养的嫩白的皮肉几乎没有受过什么伤，他的确很怕疼，但是比起怕疼，他更怕痒。  
那些常年被礼服包裹的严严实实的皮肤格外的敏感，只是微微被触碰就会引得小王子一阵颤抖。  
然而他的金毛哥哥此时正把他死死的压在床上，双手胡乱的挠着他的腋窝和柔软的肚皮。从没有被这样玩弄过的身体对痒感异常敏感，让他笑得甚至想不起来一个咒语。  
“别，哥哥……我错了。”被挠的七荤八素的小王子放弃了用武力挣脱他哥哥的想法，企图用求饶让他傻乎乎的哥哥心软一下。  
但是这似乎并没有起什么作用，Thor仍然为Loki在他的酒里撒火焰树的种子而气恼，诸神在上，他当时被辣的差点把宴会厅的桌子掀翻了。  
Thor的手指扔在毫不留情的惩罚着他的弟弟，被妙尔尼尔压住手腕的小王子毫无反抗之力，他身上宽松的浴袍更是无法阻挡这难耐的惩罚。直到他弟弟的语气中带上了一丝不明不白的哭腔，Thor才停时候下了手。  
Thor有些呆愣的看着他脸颊通红的弟弟，Loki的绿眼睛里濡满了水气，平时被梳的一丝不苟的短发因为挣扎而显得有些凌乱。  
Loki抬起一脚毫不留情的踢了兄长的裆部，盔甲的存在却让这一脚显得毫无威力。  
“下去。”看着Thor仍然带着一脸迷茫的虚压在自己身上，Loki不由得有些懊恼的开口。  
不知道发生什么的Thor大大咧咧的往后推了一下，带动着扯开了Loki本就十分松散的浴袍。  
粉嫩的根茎没了浴袍的遮掩，就这样挺立着竖了起来。  
“额……Loki？”Thor看到这一幕也觉得有些不可思议，他的弟弟就这样被他……挠硬了？  
“出去！”被撞破秘密的小王子通红着眼眶低吼着，一滴眼泪却违背了主人的意愿的顺着脸颊划了下来。  
也许他的哥哥会觉得他是个变态。  
然而Thor只是神色危险的看着他漂亮的弟弟，然后舔了舔嘴唇，他伸手扯开自己的裤子，一根粗壮的性器挺立着弹了出来，Thor低下头，在成人礼之后第一次吻了他的弟弟。  
“嘘，别动。”雷神咧开一个笑容，“现在想跑太晚了。”


	2. 爱人面前自慰

尽管这并不是Loki第一次自慰，而且这跟他们之前玩的那些比起来根本就不算什么，但是Loki依然觉得，这很羞耻。阿斯加德的小王子抿着嘴唇看向他的哥哥，脸颊上是被羞耻烧红的印记。  
小王子别扭的侧过头：“你能不能转过头去。”  
Thor挑了挑眉毛：“不能”。  
流氓。小王子暗自腹诽着，他转过了身体不去看他哥哥的脸。  
他交叠着双腿侧躺在闪电宫足够宽大的床上，试图把自己埋进柔软的天鹅绒里。Loki抿了抿嘴唇，把手指伸向了身下，因为过度兴奋而有些冰冷的指尖触碰到温热的性器时，过量的刺激不由得让黑发的神祗打了个哆嗦。  
手指勾着身下的小Loki一圈一圈的玩弄着，随即又用手掌揉按了起来，柔软温热的触感从掌心传来，随之而来的还有些许的快感。  
“哈……你别看着我！”Loki小声嘟囔着，尽管他背对着Thor，却仍然能感觉到他哥哥炽热的视线要把他烧穿了。  
“那可不行，我的弟弟，这可是你答应过我的。”Thor的手摸上了Loki的头发，引得他瘦削的脊背一阵颤抖。  
火焰的神明一时间被羞耻烧伤了，他一边感受着Thor在他耳边沉重的呼气，一边用手指撸动着自己已经兴奋起来的性器，白皙的皮肤暴露在空气中，微微的颤栗着。  
“Thor……”沉溺与快感中的小王子不再顾及脸面，而是无意识的叫起了兄长的名字，下一秒他的自我疏解便被一个炽热的拥抱狠狠的打断了。  
“哥哥……”做到一半被打断的滋味着实不好受，Loki的嗓音因为情欲甚至带上了一丝沙哑。  
“嘘。”金发的雷神比了一个噤声的手势，把他的弟弟压在了身下：“我突然改主意了。”


End file.
